Les Noires Pourritures
by EddaTCharon
Summary: [Prélogie] La douleur est intense autant dans l'esprit que dans le corps. Pourquoi ? Il ne veut pas le savoir. Il doit se venger. Pour toute ces années, pour toute cette souffrance. Il doit payer cet ultime abandon.
1. Présent 01

_Hey ! Tout le monde et voici enfin ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Star Wars. Celle-ci est basée sur la prélogie. Quelques explications s'imposent._

 _1° : Cette histoire se découpera en plusieurs parties. La première contenant des chapitres se déroulant dans le passé et des chapitres se passant dans le présent. La seconde partie quant à elle ne se passera que dans le présent, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous serez prévenu quand chaque partie sera terminée._

 _2° : Du fait de la courtesse des chapitres. Deux chapitres seront publiés par semaine. ;)_

 _Bonne lecture et que la Force soit avec vous !_

* * *

Tu es à bout de souffle et ses poumons te brûlent encore et encore. Que tu aimerais tant fermer ses yeux, se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas fini, que leur petit jeu ne fait commencer. Après tout, la matinée ne fait que débuter. Il serait dommage à ce que tu perdes connaissance aussi rapidement. Il n'y aurait plus d'amusement. Tu te demandes combien de temps cela dure, combien de semaines sont passé depuis ton kidnapping, ton incarcération dans cette forteresse dont les habitants disent qu'elle regorge de sombres histoires. Tu le sais, le sens. La Force est là, elle t'entoure, t'étouffe. Elle provient de l'ombre, se nourrit du Côté Obscur, de tout ce qu'il y a de plus noir et de plus vil dans le cœur de toutes ces créatures. Tu sais qu'il ne sert à rien de prier, mais tu espères tant que ton maître soit parti à ta recherche et te retrouve rapidement et te sauve de cette planète infernale.

— C'est parti pour la suite, s'esclaffe un presque-humain.

On te force à t'asseoir sur un siège et un geôlier le frappe durement à la tempe pour qu'il cesse de se débattre. Sonné, tu te laisses attacher chevilles et poignets, mais tu ne manques pas cette vague de terreur lorsque apparaît, dans ton champ de vision, un masque noir qui te permet seulement de voir tout ce qui t'entoure.

— Non… pitié…

On se marre à gueule bec de tes supplications et tandis qu'on te revêt de ce masque cauchemardesque, un autre enfonce une aiguille juste sous ton ongle. Tu hurles ta douleur. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, englouti par tant d'obscurité. La Force Obscure te ronge. Dévore ta lumière pour te laisser te noyer dans ta peur, ton désespoir. L'incompréhension ainsi que la colère mêlée de haine grandit alors que les mauvais souvenirs resurgissent.

Non.

Ton maître ne viendra jamais.


	2. Passé 01

Tu ne parviens pas à dissimuler ta joie avec ton sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu dois pourtant suivre le dernier cours de la journée avant que prenne officiellement fin ta vie d'initié. Tu as attendu cet instant durant toute ton enfance sans trop oser y croire, refusant de se faire de faux espoirs. Mais voilà, tu as réussi les tests, ne t'es pas vautré dans le tournoi opposant tous les enfants en âge de devenir padawan. Et puis, tu as enfin osé lui adresser la parole, bredouillant, bafouillant, le regard collé sur le bout de tes chaussures. Tu lui as demandé d'être ton maître et lorsqu'il t'a demandé pourquoi lui et que tu n'as pas su quoi lui donner la moindre réponse, tu t'es attendu à un refus quand l'homme s'est accroupi devant toi, l'encourageant à te regarder, mais son regard pétillant et son sourire amusé et compréhensif t'ont fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de déception. Pas de désillusion. Depuis ce moment un sourire est placardé sur ton visage sans que tu parviennes à t'en débarrasser.

— Novice Leonway Millhov, concentrez-vous, fustige ton professeur.

Tu bredouilles un « pardon » que tu ne penses qu'à moitié et te force, cette fois, à écouter le cours. Un cours théorique dont le sens te fait défaut étant donné que tu n'as pas suivi le début de l'enseignement. Le soir venu, lorsque tu dois rejoindre tes nouveaux appartements, tu prends un air penaud quand tu vois ton maître taper tu pied, la mine sévère et les bras croisés.

— J'ai entendu dire que tu as été particulièrement dissipé aujourd'hui.

— Euh, je…, commences-tu avant d'être arrêté par une main posée sur ton épaule.

Ton nouveau maître t'explique qu'il saisit ton émoi, mais que tes émotions ne doivent aucunement prendre le dessus sur la sérénité. Tu présentes tes excuses, tout penaud, mais lui réponds que c'est parce que tu ne croyais pas du tout à ce qu'il accepte de te prendre comme apprenti. Lui qui vient juste de devenir un Jedi. Il te sourit, comprend un peu plus et te propose de fêter ces deux bonnes nouvelles dans leurs nouveaux appartements. Tu acceptes avec le calme que tu n'as pas.

Le sourire refuse de partir.


	3. Présent 02

Le masque obscur est de nouveau sur ton crâne, mais tu n'as plus la force de te débattre et encore moins de crier. Lorsque ton visage était à l'air libre, tu as vaguement entendu comme quoi tes cordes vocales sont foutues de toute manière. Tu as trop exprimé ta douleur. C'est à peine si ta voix ne sera plus qu'un murmure. Tu n'en fais pas grand cas. Tu t'en fiches, en fait. Tout ce que tu souhaites, c'est pouvoir t'échapper d'ici et, pour cela, tu as échafaudé un plan. Ce n'est que tu seras au plus faible, quand ils baisseront leur surveillance que tu pourras agir. D'ailleurs, le moment semble être enfin venu puisqu'ils ne prennent plus la peine de t'attacher. Sous-fifres sans cervelle. La douleur ralenti chacun de tes gestes et ton regard reste fixé sur tes bourreaux bien trop occupé à jouer aux dés qu'à te surveiller. Tu t'empares alors de cette longue barre métallique qui leur a servi à briser ton bras gauche, de ton épaule jusqu'au bout de tes phalanges. Tu feras avec. C'est avec fureur et haine que tu assènes coup sur coup, t'acharnant sur eux alors même qu'ils ont sombré dans l'inconscience. Tu veux les voir mort.

Au final, tu parviens à te tracer un chemin, profitant toujours de l'ombre pour te faufiler à l'insu de tous. Un cargo prétendument commercial semble vouloir quitter la planète dans les plus brefs délais. C'est ta chance.

— Kriff…

Tu as réussi à te planquer parmi les fils du cargo et, débarrassé de ce fichu masque, tu vois plus clair. Entend tout ce qui t'entoure, tout ce qui se passe. Cependant, tu tiens à comprendre, à en être sûr et certain. Alors tu te permets de fermer les yeux et de prendre un peu de repos. Mais tes paupières closes dissimulent Cauchemar qui en profite pour se libérer de ses chaînes. C'est ainsi que tu l'as appelé avec le temps.

Tes rêves ne sont que terreur.

Tes rêves ne sont qu'horreur.

Le Côté Obscur a déjà commencé à te ronger de l'intérieur.


	4. Passé 02

Tu feins de l'apprécier, d'être content d'effectuer de très nombreuses missions avec lui. Mais la vérité est toute autre. La jalousie te dévore peu à peu, rendant sa présence toujours plus insupportable. Cela a commencé il y a deux ans de ça, quand il a vanté du solide lien qui entretient avec maître Qui-Gon Jinn grâce à la Force et à leur relation de maître padawan. Toi, de ton côté, tu as beau vérifier, méditer pendant des heures pour en revenir à la même conclusion le vôtre est presque inexistant. Un jour, tu as profité d'être en mission seul avec lui pour lui faire part de cette comparaison et de ton inquiétude.

— C'est, en effet un point contradictoire. Leonway un jour tu devras te débrouiller seul. Apprend alors très vite à ne t'attacher à personne.

Peut-être t'es-tu trop appliqué sur cette directive car à présent, la simple présence d'Anakin et de son mentor t'agace fortement. Tu n'y parviens pas. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre les propos de maître Kenobi. Il te dit de ne te lier à personne, mais le voilà en train de rire à gueule bec à une anecdote raconté par le petit blond. Avec le temps, tu as compris que ce n'était plus la peine de prétexter la fatigue pour t'éclipser hors de la pièce. Ils ne se préoccupent pas de toi. En fait, tu as réalisé que tu pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas être là de la soirée qu'ils ne s'en inquiéteraient même pas. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas si c'était Skywalker qui s'absentait.

— Kriff…

Tu essuies tes yeux alors que les larmes de rage se mettent à couler. Cela ne devrait t'atteindre autant. Mais tu as tellement cru en cet homme lorsque ce dernier a accepté de devenir ton maître. La conclusion est plus amère.

Tu n'as pas de maître.

Skywalker en a deux.


	5. Présent 03

Il t'a fallut plus de temps que prévu pour rejoindre le Monde des Noyaux. Blessures qui se referment mal, fièvre, tremblements, cauchemars, perte d'appétit. Trop faible. Tu t'es caché dans une planète trop méconnue pour qu'on se soucie d'elle. Tu t'y es reposé, remis, guéri. Le vol a été son seul moyen de survivre. Et tu ne te sens même pas coupable. Tu t'es fixé un objectif et tu ne comptes pas t'embarrasser des états d'âmes. Ils ne feront que t'encombrer, te ralentir. Tu ne portes plus les vêtements de ton Ordre. Enfin… De ce qui fut ton Ordre. Tu as décidé que tu n'en feras plus parti. Pas après cet énième abandon. Le dernier de trop. Tes habits de civil sont marron et tu ne saurais pas dire si c'est naturel ou dû à la crasse. Tu t'en fiches. Tu as pris une place dans un vaisseau en partance pour Coruscant. Les places sont cher, alors tu as manipulé l'esprit d'une créature lambda pour le lui dérober. Pas besoin de parler. A vrai dire, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas décroché la mâchoire. Tu ne saurais plus dire à quoi ressemble le son de ta voix.

— Maître Kenobi, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Tu te tends et t'enfonces un peu plus dans ton manteau rapiécé, enfonçant ta tête dans ta capuche. Tu te concentres pour ne laisser aucune trace de toi dans la Force et feint le sommeil. Kriff ! Tu ne t'es pas attendu à ce que tu le croises aussi rapidement. Cela ne faisait pas parti de ton plan. Ta mâchoire se serre en même temps que tes poings.

— Ce n'est rien, Padawan. Installons-nous le décollage est dans quelques minutes.

« Maître ». « Padawan ». Il te faut un grand contrôle de toi pour ne pas laisser exploser ta haine et ta rage au grand jour.

Cauchemar jubile.

Tes mauvais rêves.


	6. Passé 03

Tu es emmitouflé sous deux ou trois épaisses couvertures, mais cela ne suffit pas. Tu grelottes toujours. Tu n'arrives pas à te réchauffer. Seuls les maître Windu et Yoda sont venu s'enquérir de ta santé. Pas ton maître, le sien et Skywalker. Tu t'en fiches. Après tout, c'est de leur faute si tu es tombé en hypothermie. Tout ça parce qu'ils ont refusé de t'attendre sur cette planète glaciaire. A croire qu'ils ne font la mission qu'à eux trois. Ils ne t'ont pas prévenu pour la tempête de neige, partant sans toi. Résultat, il t'a fallut des heures pour trouver une grotte où te réfugier le temps que la tempête se calme. Trois jours. Trois jours et deux nuits sans nourriture, à espérer que les secours que tu as contacté non sans difficulté te trouvent.

Depuis l'arrivé des aides jusqu'à maintenant, tu trembles de froid. Kenobi a voulu te parler, te rabrouer selon sa mine contrariée, mais tu lui as fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas l'entendre en lui balançant un coussin dans sa figure, ton expression furibonde.

— Ton comportement est immature, Millhov.

Millhov. Il ne t'appelle par ton nom de famille que lorsqu'il n'apprécie pas tes agissements. Tu lui en veux. Encore plus lorsque le médecin murmure aux maîtres Windu et Yoda que, malgré les couvertures et les soins prodigués, ton organisme ne sera plus capable de tolérer le froid. Une forte et soudaine baisse de température peut t'être fatale. Tu renifles alors que les larmes menacent de couler. Le constat est dur, violent. Et même si tu t'en doutais depuis des années, la concrétisation de tes suspicions est très douloureuse.

Même si personne ne te croira, tu le sais.

Tu en es sûr.

Ta mort n'aurait pas affligé Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	7. Présent 04

On te secoue l'épaule et il te faut tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas tordre de l'importun qui ose te réveiller en sursaut. Un coup d'œil te permet de garder ton calme alors que tu reconnais celui qui fut autrefois ton maître. Il t'explique que tu faisais un mauvais songe et qu'il a cru bon de t'en sortir. Tu le remercies dans un grognement avant de te replacer cachant ton regard derrière ta frange. C'est vrai que tes bourreaux n'ont pas trouvé l'utilité de te les couper. C'est quelque chose avec lequel tu pourrais jouer pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas. Pas tout de suite. Tu as un plan bien établi et tu ne veux pas partir dans l'improvisation. Cela signifierait que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et que tu peux potentiellement échouer. Cela ne doit pas arriver. Un regard devant toi et tu devines derrière la frange que le padawan te regarde fixement. Tu n'aimes pas cela. Il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de te débarrasser de lui. Définitivement si possible.

— C'est la première fois que vous allez à Coruscant ? te demande le gamin.

Tu hausses les épaules en guise de réponse. Ce n'est pas et ce ne doit pas être ses affaires. Tu te repositionnes en position de repos, signifiant bien que tu ne veux pas qu'on te dérange. A peine fermes-tu les yeux que tu entends la voix de Kenobi rabrouer son apprenti en lui disant de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

— Mais cet homme me rappelle quelqu'un, se défend-il.

— Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Un frisson te parcourt l'échine alors que l'inquiétude commence légèrement à te gagner. Non. Tu te reprends. Tu ne dois pas céder à la crainte et agir n'importe comment. Ce mioche n'est qu'un obstacle à passer. Et tu n'échoueras pas.

Ton objectif colle son épaule contre la tienne.


	8. Passé 04

Tu n'en peux plus. Tu ne disais rien au début, car tu tentais de te mettre à sa place et de le comprendre. Voilà trois que cela dure et tu estimes maintenant que c'est carrément de l'abus. Tous les soirs, c'est la même rengaine et tu ne peux plus le supporter. C'est pour cela que tu craques et te lèves brusquement de ton lit. Certes, tu as accepté de partager ta chambre avec lui, mais ce n'est pas pour qu'il se croie seul et tout permit. Tu ne lui demandes pas d'arrêter ou d'aller dans la pièce voisine. Tu sais que cela ne servira à rien. Alors, sans prévenir, tu balances tout par terre du revers de la main et tu tournes ton visage cerné, épuisé, furibond vers lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se plaindre.

— C'est possible de dormir ou il faut que je t'assomme ?!

Ton cri, bien évidemment, attire les deux maîtres alors que c'est au tour de Skywalker d'hurler. Cela faisait des mois qu'il travaillait dessus et tout est ruiné. Tu réponds que tu t'en fiches. Que s'il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, il n'avait pas qu'à « ruiner » ton sommeil durant trois années consécutives. Qui-Gon te parle durement, que tu n'as pas à te comporter ainsi, que c'est indigne de l'Ordre et que tu dois t'occuper de tes affaires.

— Ah ouais ? Bah vous, commencez par mieux vous occuper de votre Padawan, ce serait déjà pas mal.

— Millhov !

Ton regard furieux se tourne vers ton maître. Bien évidemment, tu aurais du t'en douter que tu serais seul contre eux trois. On t'ordonne de ramasser ce que tu as saccagé, mais tu refuses d'obéir, prenant tes effets personnels et quittant les appartements d'un pas rapide. On t'appelle, mais tu joues la sourde oreille. Tu ne passeras plus tes nuits ici. Demain, tu iras voir un membre du Conseil.

Tu sais qu'il acceptera de t'écouter.

Tu sais qu'il acceptera de t'aider.


	9. Présent 05

Vous arrivez enfin sur Coruscant et tu ne fais partie ni des premiers, ni des derniers à sortir du vaisseau. Tu ne dois rien laisser paraître. Rester calme. Après tout, tu viens juste régler un différend avec une vieille connaissance. Lorsque tu te lèves, tu les sens en faire de même, devinant le regard scrutateur du gamin. Tes yeux se portent droit devant et ton sang se glace lorsque tu reconnais Skywalker. Il est devenu un Jedi. Tu détournes rapidement ton visage. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu attires son attention out tout est fichu. Cependant, il faut que tu essayes. Juste pour tenter. Juste pour voir s'il t'a oublié, si tu as tant changé que ça ou non. Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais tu le fais quand même. Nez plongé vers le sol, frange devant les yeux, capuche enfoncée sur la tête, tu t'avances vers lui, te mêlant à la foule. Tu le frôles, lui bouscule presque l'épaule. C'est un succès. Il ne t'a pas reconnu. C'est parfait. Au moins, personne ne se doutera de ton possible retour. Pour le moment.

— Excusez-moi, monsieur, t'interpelle-t-on.

Tu t'arrêtes, les épaules tendues, et te retournes pour voir le gamin avancer vers toi avec un faux sourire aimable. Il te montre un sac en bandoulière et t'explique tu que tu l'as oublié. C'est vrai. Tu l'as chipé pour te donner un petit côté voyageur plus crédible. Tu hoches la tête en guise de remerciement et va pour reprendre l'objet que le mioche n'a toujours pas lâché.

— Vous êtes sûr que c'est la première fois que vous venez à Coruscant, insiste-t-il d'une voix qui se veut basse et suspicieuse.

— Padawan ! Cesse de l'importuner.

D'un mouvement sec, tu lui arraches des mains ce qui est censé t'appartenir et t'en vas à grand pas rapide, la mine sombre et contrariée. Ce gamin…

Il va falloir t'en débarrasser.

Il va falloir le tuer.


	10. Passé 05

Tu es en sueur. Pas de fièvre. Tu fais assez attention à ta santé maintenant que tu ne supportes plus le froid. En fait, tu es en train de t'entraîner au sabre laser avec l'apprenti de maître Windu. Le tien ne t'a jamais rien appris, préférant instruire Skywalker. Un mal pour un bien, penses-tu. Au moins, apprends-tu du meilleur. Tu ne penses rien de son padawan et tu sais que c'est réciproque. Frère d'arme, mais en aucun cas ami. Cela te convient très bien. Il est bien plus doué que toi et se permet de te filer quelques conseils et astuces que tu acceptes avec gratitude. Tu t'améliores avec eux et tu es sûr de pouvoir t'en sortir à la prochaine mission. La voix du membre du Conseil vous ordonne d'arrêter ce que vous faites. Tu restes sur l'aire de combat et Mace Windu donne l'ordre à Anakin de te désarmer. Personne n'est idiot. Tout le monde sait que c'est un test et l'élève a tellement l'air sûr de lui. Pas toi. Tu préfères rester concentré, désireux de l'humilier devant les trois maîtres. La rixe dure de longues minutes et aucun sourire victorieux ne s'affiche. Le silence est pesant.

Maître Qui-Gon. Il semblerait que votre padawan ait encore besoin d'entraînement.

Il semblerait, en effet.

Pas de compliment à ton égard. Juste une main se posant rapidement sur ton épaule et tu lâches l'arme de ton rival de toujours à ses pieds. Dernière humiliation. Tu jettes un regard glacial au maître qui aurait dû être le tien et ce dernier te fixe d'une drôle de manière. Tu ne veux pas le définir. Tu n'acceptes désormais sa présence que lors des missions et encore. Tu refuses de lui adresser la parole. Tu finis par quitter la pièce et ne c'est que lorsque la porte se referme derrière toi que tu te permets d'afficher un large sourire de victoire.

Tu as gagné contre Anakin Skywalker.

Tu as humilié le prétendu Élu.

1


	11. Présent 06

La capuche reste enfoncée sur ton crâne durant toute la durée du trajet et, même arrivée à destination, tu rechignes presque à la retirer. Mais la règle est claire dans ce bar/restaurant et c'est à contrecoeur que tu t'y plis. Un droïde monocycle t'accueille et tu opines du chef quand elle te demande si tu est là pour manger. Cela fait deux jours complets que tu as le ventre vide. Tu prends alors place dans un coin discret de la pièce, dos à la porte d'entrée. Tu t'en fiches si cela peut sembler louche, tu sais que le propriétaire des lieux n'est pas du genre à poser des questions du moment qu'on ne fait pas d'esclandre. Rapidement, on t'apporte plat et boisson. Ton estomac grogne et cela te décide pour immédiatement le satisfaire. San doute vas-tu réclamer une seconde assiette. Tu prends le temps de mâcher, de réfléchir à comment tout ceci va se dérouler étant donné que tu as monté un plan de longue haleine et que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir patienter jusqu'au bout. Cependant, le fait de continuer de te faire passer pour mort te confère un avantage certain personne ne songera à te soupçonner.

Tu règles ta commande et le robot féminin te souhaite la bonne journée. Tu ne réponds pas. Tu ne le penseras pas, de toute manière. Tu te retournes pour sortir du restaurant quand un corps étranger vient violemment te percuter, te faisant perdre l'équilibre.

— Hey ! souffles-tu dans un cri outré.

Tu blanchis alors que tu reconnais sans aucune difficulté le Jedi Kenobi en face de toi qui se confond en excuse. Ce type est vraiment partout. Tu remarques que ce dernier a également perdu des couleurs et ne prononce plus aucune parole. C'est mauvais ça. Sans te prévenir, il t'attrape par le bras, te forçant à te lever et à le suivre jusque dans l'arrière-boutique. Tu veux reculer, te débattre, faire en sorte qu'il te lâche, mais le voilà qui se colle contre toi, te serrant fort dans ses bras. Tu écarquilles les yeux et restes parfaitement immobile.

Kriff.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.

— Merci, Force. Tu es vivant !


	12. Passé 06

C'est la mission la plus compliqué et la plus dangereuse qu'il t'a été donné de faire. Aucun de vous quatre ne s'attendait à une telle réaction de la part de vos ennemis. Les tirs fusent de partout alors que vous courez, fuyez. La mission est un échec et tout ça parce que Skywalker a encore voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Résultat des courses, vous voilà obligé de vous séparer pour diviser vos adversaires et mieux battre en retraite. Du moins, c'est l'avis de maître Jinn. Tu préfères courir sur les toits pour avoir une bonne vie d'ensemble et voir où se trouvent les trois autres. Tu cours, sautes, esquives, effectues roulades et acrobaties à n'en plus finir et la seule raison pour laquelle tu reviens sur la terre ferme, c'est parce que tu viens d'apercevoir ton maître en grande difficulté. Tu as envie de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, mais quelque chose te dit qu'on ne cessera pas de te le reprocher à la moindre occasion. Alors, tu le rejoins rapidement et pare de ton sabre laser un tir qui manque de peu de le toucher. C'est la première fois depuis des années que tu te bas à ses côtés et tu ne ressens rien Tu n'en culpabilises même pas. Tu en viens à songer que cet homme ne représente probablement plus rien pour toi.

— Merci, Leonway. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

— On verra ça plus tard. On n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire.

Pas de padawan. Pas de maître. Votre lien n'est plus. C'est toi qui la brisé. Vous reprenez votre course. Lui, au sol et toi sur les toits. Cela te permet de rester en arrière et de prêter main forte si besoin est. Ce qui est souvent le cas. Mais il y a une chose à laquelle tu ne t'attendais pas c'est le violent tir du soutien aérien qui vient chuter à seulement un mètre de toi te faisant tomber de plusieurs étages. On ne te voit pas perdre connaissance au sol, tout comme on ne t'a pas entendu crier de douleur. Le vaisseau décolle sans toi.

Ils ne t'ont pas attendu.

C'est l'abandon de trop.


	13. Présent 07

Tu ne penses pas tes mains autour de lui comme il fait pour toi. A vrai dire, tu ne bouges pas du tout, partagé entre la surprise et la haine. Jamais tu ne te serais attendu pas à une telle réaction de sa part et tu as tellement envie de le tuer juste pour oser te prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il a passé toute ton adolescence à te repousser. Ta réflexion fuse. Ce n'était pas prévu de le rencontrer aussi tôt Tu pensais plutôt te débarrasser de son padawan en premier lieu. Kenobi finit par se reculer te tenant par les épaules et le détaillant de pied en cape, semblant réaliser que tu es le type dormant à côté de lui dans la navette menant à Coruscant. Tu l'entends répéter plusieurs fois le mot « vivant » comme s'il a du mal à réaliser ce fait. Son ton se fait à la fois heureux et soulagé quand il t'explique que, durant toutes ces années, il n'a fait que te chercher sur chaque planète. Il a été le seul à toujours croire que tu as survécu et que tu es en vie.

— Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir abandonné là-bas.

Tu arques un sourcil en même temps que ton regard se durcit tandis que le sien se fait penaud. Le Jedi s'est rendu compte de son erreur. Il te propose de t'installer dans le restaurant pour que vous puissiez discuter tranquillement de toute ce qui s'est passé. Tu hésites à accepter. Après tout, tu as à présent tout ton temps pour réfléchir à un autre moyen de te venger. D'ailleurs, sa main sur ton bras se resserre alors que tu opines du chef. Tu peux également discerner dans ses yeux bleus son soulagement. Il est heureux que tu ne le repousses pas aussi, consent-il enfin à te lâcher avant de t'inviter à t'installer. C'est lui qui règle la boisson pour fêter vos retrouvailles. A aucun moment tu n'as esquissé de sourire, restant parfaitement impassible. Néanmoins, cela ne semble pas le déstabiliser. Car son regard pétille alors qu'il s'installe en face de toi. La commande arrive rapidement et tu fais un geste de la main pour l'inviter à commencer.

Qu'il donne sa version.

Qu'il nourrisse un peu plus ta haine.


	14. Présent 08

Tu as écouté jusqu'au bout, ne te hérissant à aucun mot bien que ta poigne se soit fortement resserrée sur ta tasse tandis qu'Obi-Wan t'a raconté que Skywalker et son maître t'ont immédiatement cru mort et qu'il était inutile d partir ni à ton secours, ni à ta recherche. Quant aux membres du Conseil ne te sentant plus dans la Force, ils en sont venus aux mêmes conclusions. Tu acquiesces, plus ou moins compréhensif. La planète où tu as été fait prisonnier n'était que Force Obscure. Impossible qu'ils te sentent. Cette conclusion devrait te soulager, mais ce n'est pas le cas, tout au contraire. Tu n'as pas seulement été abandonné par ton maître, mais par l'Ordre Jedi tout entier. Ta mâchoire se fait et tu fais tout pour tenter de te calmer, de ne rien laisser paraître. Tu sursautes quand une main compatissante se pose sur ton poing serré. Tes yeux vairons se détournent de ceux bleutés, n'appréciant pas son expression.

— Toi, racontes-moi ce qui t'est arrivé, demande-t-il doucement.

— Vous voulez que je vous raconte toutes ces années de tortures, que je…

Tu t'arrêtes net dans ta phrase. Jamais tu ne lui diras que tu l'as appelé tant de fois à l'aide que tu ne te souvenais que de son prénom. Plus vraiment du tien jusqu'à ce que Kenobi le prononce il y a de longues minutes. Tu regardes ce dernier et n'est pas étonné de le voir passer de la surprise à l'horreur. Sans doute à cause de ton reproche silencieux. Sans doute à cause de ton aveux sur ce que tu as subi. Sans doute à cause de ton chuchotement énervé, preuve que tu ne peux plus parler normalement. Le silence entre vous deux s'installe entre vous deux. Gênant. Glacial. Jusqu'à ce que tu lui demandes depuis quand il s'est trouvé un nouveau padawan.

— Je ne… commence Kenobi avant de soupirer de défaite. Trois ans. Et trois années de plus à refuser d'en prendre un.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis.

— J'ai fini par te croire mort à mon tour. Force, que je m'en veux. Tout ceci est entièrement de ma faute.

Tu opines du chef, bien d'accord sur ce dernier point. Oui, c'est entièrement de sa faute si on t'a fait souffrir durant six années. D'ailleurs, tu t'étonnes que les bourreaux n'aient pas réussi à te détruire psychologiquement.

Cauchemar ricane.

Tu en es venu à souhaiter la mort de l'homme en face de toi.

1


	15. Présent 09

Tu déambules, te frayes aisément un chemin parmi la foule, croquant dans un fruit que tu as dérobé au nez et aux cheveux à l'aspect tentaculaire du vendeur qui n'a rien remarqué de ton forfait. Toi et Kenobi, vous vous êtes séparés il y a quelques heures. Il tenait à te ramener au Temple, mais tu as refusé. Ta haine serait trop intense, trop vivace. De plus, il faut que tu trouves un autre plan. Hors de question que tu abandonnes sous prétexte qu'il s'en veut terriblement pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est pas assez. Ce ne sera jamais assez. Pas avec toutes ces années où il ne t'a jamais soutenu, jamais été là pour toi. Toujours à te faire des reproches, à t'engueuler, t'humilier, t'ignorer. T'abandonner. Toutes les excuses de la galaxie ne suffiront pas à calmer ta soif de vengeance. C'est pourquoi tu as refusé une nouvelle fois quand il insisté. Cependant, tu lui as promis de le retrouver dans ce restaurant à la même heure. Il n'aime pas te savoir dans la rue, mais tu as haussé les épaules en guise de réponse. Tu t'en fiches et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça. Te trouver un coin tranquille où passer la nuit. Voler, manipuler. Tu ne sais pas cependant combien de temps cela a été ton lot quotidien.

— Tu vas m'offrir cette machette.

— Je vous offre cette machette, répète le vendeur d'un regard d'une voix vide en te tendant l'objet.

Tu seras bien trop loin et il n'aura aucun souvenir de ton visage pour qu'on t'accuse. Tu t'en es assuré avant de continuer ta route. L'arme désormais dissimulée sous ton manteau, dans ton dos. Tu n'as plus ton sabre laser depuis ta captivité et tu ne saurais dire si cela te manque ou non. Tu finis par te trouver un coin calme où tu pourras te fondre dans le décor et te reposer en toute quiétude. Le fait de marcher t'a permis de trouver une nouvelle idée. Cela va être long et tu vas devoir jouer la comédie tout en espérant pouvoir berner tout le monde. Tu n'es pas sûr de la réussite de ce plan, mais tu le mettras tout de même à exécution.

Tu n'auras qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de la rancœur.

Tu n'auras qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de la douleur.


	16. Présent 10

Son regard se fait soulagé et tu n'es pas du tout satisfait de cette réaction, mais tu ne dis rien, ne le fait pas savoir. Pas alors que tu as commencé à mettre ton plan à exécution. Il te demande comment tu vas, s'inquiète de tes cernes noirs et ton visage plus pâle que la veille. Tu balayes ses inquiétudes d'un revers de la main, lui signifiant de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Cela ne suffit évidemment pas. Kenobi insiste pour que tu le suives au Temple, ne parvenant à supporter l'idée de te savoir à la rue, loin des murs sécuritaires de ce qui fut autrefois ta maison. Tu feins de céder à ses supplications et tu te retiens de serrer la mâchoire d'agacement à cause du soulagement qui se peint sur visage. Il te demande si tu as pu manger aujourd'hui et tu hausses les épaules en guise de réponse. Tu as volé de la nourriture un peu partout dans le marché. Tu acceptes cependant la boisson, sentant ta gorge quelque peu sèche. Ce n'est qu'après deux gorgées que tu le regardes dans les yeux et que tu lui demandes de tout te raconter et de n'omettre aucun détail. Il rougit d'embarras, baisse le regard, se racle la gorge et s'humecte les lèvres. Il parle et tu écoutes, et peu importe si ton expression se durcie. Tu apprends qu'Obi-Wan avait refusé de partir sans toi, qu'on l'a tiré de force dans le vaisseau et que celui-ci, piloté par Skywalker, a immédiatement décollé loin de cette planète, te laissant derrière.

— Force sait à quel point je leur en veux d'avoir pris cette décision. Maître Qui-Gon s'en veut aussi, tu sais ?

— Et Skywalker ? souffles-tu, bien que déjà persuadé de sa réponse.

— C'est plus compliqué. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il a fait, mais ne le regrette pas pour autant. Je l'ai souvent réprimandé à propos de ça.

Tu opines du chef, la mine grave. Pas étonnant. Pourquoi regretter quand on peut se débarrasser d'une personne qu'on n'apprécie. Toi-même, tu n'aurais certainement culpabilisé.

— Et si nous rentrions ? propose-t-il doucement, comme hésitant.

Tu acquiesce et te lèves. Tu le suis à travers Coruscant et, tandis que vous vous dirigez vers le Temple, le Jedi t'assure qu'il pourra facilement convaincre le Conseil de te permettre de partager ses appartements. Une quinte de toux lui répond et tu t'empresses d'essuyer ta main pleine d'un miasme noir.

Il ne doit rien savoir.


	17. Présent 11

Tu as envie, mais tu te retiens de ricaner devant leurs expressions. Eux qui t'ont cru mort, voilà qu'ils font tous une tête de six pieds de long maintenant qu'ils ont la preuve du contraire. C'est Windu qui parle au nom de tous en disant qu'ils sont heureux et soulagé de te savoir en vie. La curiosité les prend, le désir de savoir ce qui s'est passé durant toutes ces années jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils te demandent de n'omettre aucun détail. Tu sens le regard de celui qui fut ton maître se poser avec inquiétude sur toi. Il craint de ce que tu vas raconter, de ce qu'il va entendre. Tu l'ignores, parlant aussi fort que tu le peux, racontant de tout ce que tu es capable de te souvenir. La perte de la notion du temps, toutes ces tortures, l'absence de la Lumière, l'oppression de la Force Obscure, le désespoir. Puis le regain d'espoir, le désir de fuite et de liberté qui te dévore les tripes. Tu ne parles pas de ces mois à voler et manipuler sans vergogne le temps de ta guérison. Tu ne parles que de ton retour vers Coruscant, avouant uniquement ce larcin. Ils n'en tiennent pas rigueur et tu opines du chef. Le silence a été total lors de ton récit et maintenant que tu as fini, pas un ne prend la parole. Tous méditent à ton histoire. Après un moment, c'est maître Yoda qui admet que la faute du Conseil de te considérer comme mort est vraiment grande, qu'ils ne méritent aucun pardon de ta part. Il note cependant en toi une grande colère et il espère de tout cœur que ton retour au Temple te ramènera dans la Lumière. Tu acquiesces alors que Mace Windu t'enjoint à te rendre à l'infirmerie afin que les médecins puissent soigner ce qu'il te reste de blessure.

— J'ai pensé que Leonway pourrait loger dans mes appartements.

— Bonne idée, cela est, approuve Yoda.

Toi et Kenobi vous inclinez avant de quitter la pièce. Vous marchez en silence et alors que tu réfléchis à fond, tu poses ta main sur son bras. Il s'arrête, comprenant que tu as quelque chose à lui dire. Tu adoptes un air paniqué et lui supplie de ne pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tu ne veux plus qu'on te touche.

Cela ferait bien trop plaisir à Cauchemar qui ronronne dans sa cage.


	18. Présent 12

Tu ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais tu préfères le laisser faire, indécis quant à la démarche à suivre. Il se trouve que Cauchemar se libère de ses chaînes et se déchaîne durant la nuit, dans ton sommeil. Il paraît que tu te débats supplies, cries – si on peut encore appeler cela crier -, pleures. Tu en ressens une grande honte sur ce dernier point. Tu refuses catégoriquement d'en parler à Kenobi qui en ressent un grand désarroi. Il ne te cache pas qu'il n'aime pas se sentir impuissant envers toi et qu'il souhaite t'aider de n'importe qu'elle manière. C'est pour cela qu'il s'impose dans ton lit. Au début, c'était qu'une main posée sur ton front, mais voyant que cela ne servait à rien, c'est ensuite un corps qui s'est calé contre toi. Cauchemar enrage, n'appréciant guère devoir retourner dans sa cage. Il veut agir, te faire souffrir. Monstre tapi dans l'ombre. Tu es celui qui se lève en premier à cause de ce mal aise provoqué par cette promiscuité non désirée. Quoique… cela pourrait s'avérer utile pour ton plan. Mais, avant tout, il faut d'abord que tu trouves un moyen de te débarrasser du trop encombrant padawan qui ne te voit que d'un mauvais œil. Le voilà d'ailleurs qui te regarde avec un œil torve. Il est également matinal.

— Où est maître Kenobi ?

— Il se repose encore un peu, souffles-tu.

— Vos « cris » le réveillent.

Ce fils de Chunta… Tu le fusilles du regard et le vois immédiatement baisser le nez vers son repas. Tu ne te préoccupes pas de savoir s'il regrette ses paroles ou non. Tu préfères te tourner vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, découvrant un Jedi voyant quelque peu du mal avec le matin. Tu le fusilles du regard, souhaitant lui montrer ta désapprobation quant à ses agissements envers toi. Il te répond par un sourire pas encore bien réveillé, mais espiègle, tapote ton épaule et vient s'installer aux côtés de son Padawan qui lui propose de partager sa chambre avec toi. Tu entends avec satisfaction Obi-Wan lui répondre que cela est inutile. L'adolescent boude. Clairement. Insatisfait de ne pas avoir obtenu gain de cause.

— C'était donc vrai.

Tu te retournes d'un bloc et ton visage pâlit en même temps que la haine se déverse violemment dans tes veines.

Skywalker.


	19. Présent 13

Tu fusilles du regard le Jedi qui te regarde d'un air penaud en face de toi. Tu as bataillé contre lui, refusant à chaque fois de te rendre à l'infirmerie. Tu as murmuré aussi fort que tu as pu, recevant les mesquineries du Padawan, arguant qu'il n'entendait rien. Tu as d'ailleurs eu du mal à dissimuler ton sourire narquois lorsque Kenobi l'a vertement rabroué sourire qui s'est rapidement effaré après une quinte de toux qui t'a fait craché des miasmes noirs, inquiétant l'aîné de la pièce. Inutile d'insister, de mentir. Il ne veut rien entendre et tire par le bras pour t'entraîner sans plus tarder vers l'infirmerie. Immédiatement, les médecins t'ont prise en charge et ont fait la leçon à Obi-Wan pour avoir autant tarder. Son air est désolé. Il n'aime pas le regard que tu lui lances et tu t'en fiches totalement. Il a fait abstraction de ton traumatisme et de tes supplications. Qu'il en aille pour ta santé, tu n'en as rien à faire. On t'oblige à boire une mixture à l'aspect douteux et au goût immonde. Ils cherchent ce que tu as, t'envahissent de questions auxquelles tu tentes de répondre.

Pouvez-vous le guérir ? demande ton ancien maître d'une voix mélangée d'inquiétude et d'espoir.

Ils l'ignorent, mais vont tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir. Le Jedi leur offre sa confiance totale et aveugle. Pas toi. Tu refuses de te faire de faux espoirs et tout le monde le comprend. Sans un mot, vous vous rendez dans la salle du Conseil. Une nouvelle doit lui être attribué et tu veux insister pour les accompagner malgré ton souci de santé. Le silence est pesant et tu ne fais rien pour le brisant étant donné que tu n'as rien à dire.

Je suis désolé.

Tu le regardes. Il est sincère. Tu te permets de poser une main sur son bras, lui signifiant que tu ne lui en veux pas.

Tu n'oublieras pas.


	20. Présent 14

Tu fulmines alors que tu te trouves dans le vaisseau en compagnie de ton ancien maître et de son agaçant Padawan. Certes tu as obtenu gain de cause malgré une longue bataille verbale avec les maîtres faites d'arguments, de refus. Ils veulent te garder dans le giron des médecins alors que tu argues que cela ne changera. Ce n'est qu'une mixture à boire chaque matin et à chaque quinte de toux. On ne peut rien faire de plus et tu es resté bien trop longtemps enfermé entre quatre murs pour que tu puisses seulement accepter cela à nouveau. Même si c'est pour ton propre bien. Mais ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir du batailler ferme pour accompagner Kenobi en mission. Non. C'est le fait de te retrouver dans la même pièce que Skywalker. Sa simple présence attise la haine en toi et Yoda l'a parfaitement ressentie. Le matin même, il t'a fallu user de tout ton self control pour ne pas te jeter sur lui et le tabasser comme tu en as si souvent rêvé. Il en a été de même dans la salle du Conseil mais, lui, ne s'est pas gêné pour te tourner en ridicule. Te demandant de répéter encore et encore parce que tu ne parles pas assez fort et qu'il n'entendait rien de ce que tu disais. Même la violente remontrance de Obi-Wan, soutenu par tous les autres maîtres n'a pas suffi à calmer ton envie de le tuer de tes propres mains. La petite créature verte t'a conseillé de te remettre à la méditation, mais tu ne lui as pas caché ta crainte de revoir ces jours cauchemardesques.

— Nécessaire, cela est. Pour retourner à la Lumière, les Ténèbres, affronter, tu dois.

Ton regard se fait vague alors que tu regardes le Jedi piloter à côté de son apprenti. Pas de jalousie. Tu as dépassé ce stade depuis bien des années. Tu te poses juste la question que ce serait-il passé s'il n'y avait pas eu cette aussi mauvais entente entre toi et Kenobi. Tu soupires. Tu ne veux finalement pas le savoir. Tu n'es pas un homme nostalgique. A la place, tu fermes les yeux et tentes de vider ton esprit, suivant les conseils de Yoda, mais tu cesses bien rapidement et t'éloignes du cockpit le plus rapidement possible, tenant tempes avec douleur. Cauchemar se déchaîne, se démène pour se libérer de ses chaînes et tu as bien du mal à le faire retourner dans sa cage.

Leonway ?

Je vais bien, souffles-tu.

Non. Je vois bien que non.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?!

Son regard se fait désolé, triste, et tu pousses un nouveau soupir. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois procéder. Tu t'approches alors de lui et, après un temps d'hésitation, pose ton front sur son épaule. Ce n'est qu'une milliseconde, mais tu as bel et bien senti qu'il s'est tendu, surprit par ton initiative. Tu lui souffles que revoir ce que tu as subi est bien trop douloureux, que c'est comme si tu ressentais tout une deuxième fois et que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Je resterai à côté de toi à chacune de tes méditations, dans ce cas.

Si naïf.

Si crédule.


	21. Présent 15

La mission est calme et il n'y a aucun combat. Vous n'êtes là qu'en tant que médiateur. Tu n'as pas prononcé une seule parole, laissant ton ancien maître et son apprentie régler cette affaire. Toi, tu en profites pour regarder le paysage, les regarder faire et dire. Tu écoutes, donnes un coup d'épaule ou de genou discret lorsque tu remarques un mensonge, une tentative de manipulation. Ta présence dérange, inquiète. Observateur silencieux à qui rien n'échappe. Tu n'en penses pas grand-chose, mais cela amuse fortement Kenobi qui se place toujours à ton côté. Il n'oublie bien évidemment pas de s'occuper de son Padawan pour le conseiller, le guider, répondre à ses questions. Elles sont longues, détaillées. Il s'échine à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs et cela t'agace. Les tiennes sont monosyllabiques. Il t'arrive parfois d'hausser les épaules ou de grogner pour le plus grand amusement d'Obi-Wan. Tu le fusilles du regard, mais cela ne l'impressionne pas du tout et son regard pétille un peu plus à chaque fois. Son élève te surveille, l'œillade suspicieuse. Il ne te l'a pas caché il est persuadé que tu as embrassé le Côté Obscur de la Force et que tu ne fais qu'attendre le bon moment pour te venger. Kenobi ne sait rien de cette discussion.

Avons-nous une prochaine mission après celle-ci ?

Oui, Padawan. Je suis désolé, Leonway, mais il te faudra rester dans le vaisseau.

Tes narines se dilatent tandis que ton expression se durcie. Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu resterais en arrière. Il t'explique que c'est une infiltration et qu'ils vont sûrement devoir se battre. Et étant donné que n'as plus ton sabre-laser depuis… son ait est contrit, désolé. Il n'aime pas s'en souvenir. Toi, tu te contentes d'écartes les pans de ton long manteau pour laisser apparaître un blaster spécialement conçu pour les tirs à longues portées. Le regard du Jedi se fait étonné.

Je vous couvrirai, souffles-tu.

On a juste à te donner un point de tir.


	22. Présent 16

Tu fais attention, hein ?

C'est la quatrième fois qu'il te répète et c'est la quatrième que tu opines du chef. Il s'inquiète, n'ayant aucune envie de te savoir potentiellement en danger. Il ne veut pas que l'histoire se répète. Tu poses une main sur son épaule. Promesse silencieuse que tu veilleras sur lui et que cette fois, on ne te prendra plus par surprise. Il te sourit. Sourire que tu ne lui rends pas car tu es déjà parti chercher un point élevé où tu pourras les voir et les protéger. Tu n'as rien pour parler à Kenobi, mais tu l'entends et c'est amplement suffisant. Après tout, s'ils doivent combattre, ils ne pourront certainement pas t'entendre. Tu trouves rapidement le bon endroit et tu ne ressens aucun regret de tuer le garde, dissimulant le corps derrière le rideau, espérant que le sang coulant ne trahira pas ta présence. L'attente est longue, mais le fait d'entendre ton ancien maître chuchoter t'aide à patienter. Une quinte de toux te prend et tu lâches un juron. Tu n'as pas la mixture à avaler sur toi. Tant pis. Ce sera pour plus tard.

Leonway ! Nous sommes en difficulté ! Nous sommes…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, mais ce n'est pas grave car tu parviens à les distingue de l'autre côté d'une fenêtre. Ils sont encerclés. Tu te concentres. Vise. Expire. Tire. Le verre se brise et un ennemi s'effondre. Tu recommences et les soldats tombent un à un autour d'eux. Tu les vois parvenir à s'enfuir et tu te déplaces également pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

Leonway ! Vite !

Le ton pressant, paniqué t'interpelle et tu te presses à atteindre le vaisseau, craignant intérieurement un nouvel abandon. Chose qui n'arrive pas. Tu y parvients et Obi-Wan au pilotage manuel fait immédiatement décoller l'engin. Un peu à l'écart, tu aperçois le Padawan, prenant appuie contre un mur, sa main plaquée sur sa taille.

Quelque chose coule.

Sa main est rouge sang.


	23. Présent 17

Skywalker a sa main posée sur son épaule, lui assurant que les médecins sauront sauver son Padawan. Qui-Gon plussoie. Toi, tu es en retrait, méditant sur les récents événements. Ce n'est pas ton tir. Tu ne regrettes ou ne ressens aucune pitié pour ce jeune homme. Après tout, tu le veux mort et tu as bien compris à la tête des guérisseurs que vous êtes arrivé trop tard et qu'ils ne peuvent que retarder l'échéance. Maître Windu et Yoda ainsi que d'autres membres du Conseil sont venus et toi et Kenobi avez donné chacun votre point. Avec un accusation mal dissimulée dans la voix, Anakin t'a demandé si cela pouvait l'un des tirs toi qui était censé les couvrir. Tu as ouvert la bouche, mais tu te fais devancer par ton maître qui interdit vertement le jeune homme de t'accuser de meurtre. Il n'a aucune preuve et aucun droit de te jeter la pierre.

Leonway, saurais-tu te souvenir si c'était ton tir ? demande tout de même Mace.

Non. Ce n'est pas le mien. J'ai vu la blessure et elle a été faite à bout portant.

Ils opinent du chef et c'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'un médecin arrive, la mine grave, sombre. Tu n'as pas besoin de te rapprocher pour entendre ses paroles. Les expressions du visage, du corps, des yeux… tout t'indique qu'ils n'ont pu le sauver. Tu préfères te retirer, laisser seul ceux qui ont connu ce garçon dont tu ne connais même pas son identité. Tu ne peux partager leur malheur. Il t'arrange. Tu déambules dans le Temple en même temps que tes souvenirs. La plupart sont tristes, rares sont ceux joyeux. Ceux qui te font sourire datent du temps où tu n'étaient qu'un Initié. Par la suite, tu t'es refermé sur toi-même, dans ta coquille, pour ne plus en ressortir. Les pièces sont silencieuses, les visages sont fermés. Tous ont sentie une perte dans la Force. Certains te regardent bizarrement, se demandant comment peux-tu te promener ainsi. Lorsque tu pénètres enfin dans les appartements, tu y vois Kenobi et tous ses amis. Obi-Wan est le seul à se montrer soulagé de ton retour, à s'approcher de toi et à te prendre dans ses bras. Cette fois, tu y réponds. Tu ne peux ignorer son :

Reste avec moi.

Je vous le promets.

Cauchemar sourit.


	24. Présent 18

La communication est coupée et le passage en vitesse lumière est impossible. Ce n'est pas du à l'attaque que vous avez subi, mais à cause du champ d'astéroïde que vous avez du traverser pour échapper à vos ennemis. Tu as essayé de trouver d'où vient le problème et celui qui fut ton maître n'est pas plus doué que toi. C'est donc avec une pointe d'humour qu'il t'annonce que vous allez devoir trouver une planète la plus proche et la moins antipathique possible. Pas évident, mais vous prenez tous les deux votre mal en patience. C'est au bout d'une bonne et longue heure que vous finissez par trouver une civilisation non hostile. Les coordonnées rentrées, le pilotage automatique enclenché, Kenobi te propose de méditer, cela pourrait vous permettre de vous reposer quelques temps. Tu acceptes, mais ne médite aucunement. Tu réfléchis à la suite de ton plan, à ce que tu vas devoir faire pour finaliser ta vengeance. Il faut que tu trouves et rapidement pour que tu te sentes enfin vengés et en paix. Qu'il souffre autant que toi. Qu'il s'en souvienne toujours, portant les stigmates de ton courroux à tout jamais.

M'as-tu pardonné ? te demande-t-il doucement à tout jamais

Tu ne réponds pas. Pas tout de suite. A la place, tu ouvres les yeux et le détaille de pied en cape, cherchant à distinguer un éventuel piège. Son teint est pâle et il n'ose croiser ton regard. C'est une inquiétude qui le ronge depuis qu'il t'a retrouvé dans le fameux restaurant. C'est une question qui le hante et qu'il n'a jamais osé prononcer à voix haute, comme un tabou à ne pas briser, un mauvais esprit à ne pas réveiller. Tu regardes le vide, réfléchissant quant à la réponse à fournir. Dois-tu continuer à mentir, à manipuler ou cesser toute cette mascarade et jouer finalement cartes sur table. Finalement, tu décides que la meilleure torture est psychologique. C'est pour cela que ton expression se durcie, que ton corps est aussi tendu que le sien. Tes mots ne butent pas quand ils franchissent tes lèvres. Ton souffle est clair et sans aucune hésitation.

Je vous hais.

Tes mains tremblent.

Cauchemar s'agite.


	25. Présent 19

Les quintes de toux se font de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus fréquentes. Tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps. Tu en as plus que conscience et c'est pour cela que tu te hâtes. Le poids sur ton épaule est lourd et votre passage laisse des traces. Tant pis. Tu as délibérément modifié la trajectoire. La planète est hostile, inhabitée – population toute entière décimée oblige – et dont la Force Obscure est omniprésente. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que tu y trouves un Temple et qu'à l'intérieur, tu y déniches le masque. Celui qui t'a torturé des années durant. C'est donc dans ce lieu aux pierres rouge orangé que tu déposes ta charge sans aucune douceur contre une colonne et lui enfile le masque après l'avoir bien attaché et ficelé. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il ouvre brusquement les yeux emplis d'horreur. Il peut crier, t'appeler à l'aide, tu as percé un trou dans le cuir au niveau de sa bouche. Une litanie de « pourquoi », une supplication de le libérer. Tu refuses, lui rétorquant durement que tu veux qu'il comprenne toutes ces années de souffrances. Il argue qu'il a souffert chaque jour depuis leur abandon. Tu secoues la tête. Ce n'est pas de cela dont tu le condamnes.

Vous étiez mon maître, mais je n'étais qu'un poids pour vous, fais-tu avec rancœur.

Non, c'est…

Ne niez pas ! coupes-tu avec force. Vous n'en aviez que pour Skywalker !

Tu lui craches toutes ces années où tu étais seul contre eux trois, subissant tout, n'ayant d'autres choix que de supporter en silence cet abandon constant Son regard douloureux se baisse. Kenobi a du mal avec cette vérité. Il l'accepte ne réalisant que maintenant à quel point tu as souffert durant tout ce temps. Le masque le fait souffrir et tu hésites. Cauchemar enrage dans sa cage. Il veut en finir et au plus vite. Tu souffles à Obi-Wan que tu veux qu'il souffre aussi longtemps que toi tu as passé à regarder son dos. Il pleure et tu te surprends à verser des larmes également. Ta respiration est plus difficile. Tes miasmes ont atteint tes poumons et tu sens couler du coin des yeux quelque chose qui ne sont pas des larmes. L'expression d'horreur d'Obi-Wan te fait comprendre que ton heure a presque sonné. Tu esquisses un fantomatique sourire ayant enfin trouvé la solution finale à ton plan. A ta vengeance. Doucement, tu lui retires le masque il ne t'est plus d'aucune utilité. Son soupir est soulagé, mais son regard est toujours alarmé.

Libère-moi, je t'en prie. Tu peux encore être sauvé… !

Ton gloussement se termine en une violente quinte de toux.

Leonway !

Tout est si noir.


	26. Épilogue

Ils ont été retrouvés quelques minutes après la perte de conscience de Leonway. On expliquera au Jedi que c'est ce dernier qui est parvenu à réparer la communication et à leur donner leurs coordonnées. Cela suffit à Kenobi pour le convaincre que son ancien n'a jamais voulu sa mort. Anakin et Qui-Gon sont persuadé du contraire, mais l'homme refuse de les écouter, arguant c'est avec leur mépris, leur dédain et leur arrogance que l'un des leurs a chuté. Au final, ils n'ont pas mieux valu que les Siths. Ses paroles choquent, mais il s'en fiche et son expression, même lorsqu'il se plante devant la cuve de bacta, reste dure et fermée. Il sent la présence de Yoda, mais il préfère ne prononcer aucun mot, choisissant de prier la Force de tout son être pour sauver Millhov et le ramener dans la Lumière. Les médecins n'ont pas vraiment d'espoir concernant ce patient. Ils ne sont pas sûr que Leonway sorte un jour de son coma et, si jamais cela arrive, il restera à l'état végétatif. Le petit bonhomme le lui rappelle avec douceur et Obi-Wan lui répond qu'il s'en fiche.

Je ne partirai à aucune mission tant que Leonway ne sera pas rétablie.

Plusieurs mois ont passé et Kenobi essuie le filet de soupe que son ancien Padawan n'a pas avalé. Les yeux de Leonway sont perdus, inexpressifs, dans le vague. Seul son souffle régulier indique qu'il n'a pas passé ad patres. Les médecins ont voulu le garder dans leur infirmerie, mais le Jedi n'a rien voulu entendre, se portant garant de ce jeune homme. Il l'a logé dans la chambre voisine à la sienne, mais revient au final dormir à ses côtés, trop inquiet de le perdre au bout milieu de la nuit. Le bacta n'est pas parvenu à retirer tous les miasmes de son corps, portant depuis trop longtemps les stigmates de la Force Obscure. Sa survie est incertaine et Obi-Wan prie nuit et jour que son état s'améliore, peu importe le temps. Il ne fait plus de mission, de toute manière. Malgré les injections du Conseil des Maîtres, l'homme refuse de leur obéir et de repartir loin du Temple. Loin de ses appartements.

Loin de Leonway.

Une quinte de toux le prend, crachant quelque chose au goût immonde. Son regard tressaillit d'effroi lorsqu'il découvre que ce qu'il a dans sa main n'est pas du sang.

La pourriture noire.


End file.
